The Purple Invader
by Invader Zii
Summary: When Tallest Purple wants Tallest Red out of the way, he'll do nearly Anything. A comedy with a touch of romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Tallest smiled as their platform lowered into the great hall full of the Irkins, the lazers hitting a few of the more taller ones in the crowd. Hearing a few screams, both of the tallest looked at each other, grinning. "They still like the lazers" Tallest Red said, giving out a little chuckly.  
"No, they always come for the smoke machines, it's what they want." Tallest Purple argued, jumping to the left as a lazer flew towards his eye. As he laughed in triumph, another one came in the same direction, hitting his other eye. He rolled onto the floor screaming, as Tallest red clicked at the audience, showing his superiority. As tallest purple started to stand back up, Tallest red ramed into him as he fell back to the floor. The crowd cheared once again.  
"Now then, after impending doom 2, we are now planning for the invasion of each of the planets. Although some of the invaders we sent are now..gone, we must replace them and fast" As he paused for dramatic effect, both of the tallest could hear someone saying 'may they rest in doom'. Tallest purple was busy looking at the invaders stood behind them, but he could not see the one he wanted.  
"OH NO!" Tallest Purple yelled out, trying to get everyones attention. The crowd started to stare at him, slightly worried.  
"What is it?" Tallest Red asked him, frustrated.  
"I FORGOT THE NACHOS!" He replied, running of the stage into the audience, some of the irkins fainting as they touched him.

As Tallest Purple had left the room, he found a small irkin sat on a bench, confused. He sighed at her and walked over. "Why arn't you with the rest of the invaders, at the meeting?"  
"I was waiting for you" She replied, standing up. "I did not realise it had started, im sorry"  
"You should be, i don't even understand why i wasted my time trainging you, ZIi"  
"Because you wanted to get back at Tallest Red and rule all of Irk to youreself"  
"Oh yeah" Tallest Purple said and started walking back. "Just get ion there, but not through the front door"  
"As you say" Zii replied, pressing onto her diamond necklace which realesed a long goldon and purple staff. She whispered something to it and in moments she became wind, and glided towards the back entrance.

Once Tallest Purple entered back in and returned on the stage, Zii was stood with the other invaders, emotionless. "So wheres the nachos?" Tallest Red said, sharply.  
"I couldn't find them" Tallest Purple replied and Grinned.  
"Anyway...back to the Invasions" Tallest Red said, and started to give all of the inavders a planet each. As he reached Zii he raised an eyebrow. "A female invader? Theres never been a female invader before, females are not strong enough" He said, sharply.  
In an instant, Zii had slipped tallest red over onto the ground and smiled at him. "Oh really?"  
"Fine you can be an invader" He said. "Your planet can be..earth" He said and grinned, as the audience gausped and then applauded.  
"Earth?" Zii said, feeling a little confused. She knew nothing about Zim and his failures, Tallest purple had never told her.  
"Yes earth" Tallest red said and then waved to the crowd. "All invaders report to the equipment hall." He said as he hovered away, Tallest Purple going after him.


	2. Chapter 2

The red Tallest hovered into the small, private room that only he and Tallest Purple could enter. It was small, and filled with 2 large vending machines and a bar. He looked out the window and sighed as Tallest Purple was getting one of every snack form each vending machine. "Why did you let the female become an invader?" Tallest red asked Tallest Purple, his hand turning into a fist.  
Tallest Purple tried to answer, but it only came out in garble since his mouth was full.  
"Swallow and then answer"  
"She seems like she could do the job" He said and carried on eating.  
"But we agreed on only male Invaders, females arn't strong enough. He hovered over to Tallest purple and showed that he wasn't happy. "Wer'e going to do what we do to zim, send her everuthing bad we have and watch her fail, okay?"  
"You could try..." Tallest Purple murmerd.  
"What?!"  
"Good idea!"  
The two tallest headed out of the room and headed towards the equipment hall.

As they arrived they saw all of the Invaders lined up in silence, waiting for there SIR units. Tallest purple picked up a small can, which grew into a Sir unti and he held it up. "This is your standard issue retrieval unit, also known as a SIR."  
"He will assist on helping you gather important imformation. Who wants this one?" Tallest PUrple yelled, but with no answer. So instead he threw it at Tallest red.  
"Ow...Everyone line up for a SIR unit." Tallest Red said, as he put his arms around his sgueeglyspooch. As the invaders started gathering there SIR units, Tallest red started searching through a rubbish bin to make Ziis. Once it was Ziis turn, he gave it to her and smiled. It got up, and started to dance around singing 'lalalakakakaka'.  
"I want a different one" Zii stated.  
"Well youre getting that one" Said Tallest Red.  
"I don't want one thats broken and made off rubbish. I want a proper one"  
Tallest Red froze for a moment, not knowing what to say. He couldn't give a good one to her, although he couldn't just not give her one.  
"Here, have this one!" Said Tallest Purple as he through her a normal one.  
"SIR unit reporting for duty" It said and saluted Zii. ZIi picked him up and as she started to walk away, chucked him into the same dust bin.  
"I don't need it" She said and left the room, secretly smiling. As she left, Tallest red was becoming more frustrated every second. ONce all the invaders collected there SIR's, Tallest red went over to Tallest Purple.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Give her a SIR unit"  
"She wanted one"  
"So? Remember our plan?"  
"What plan?"  
Tallest Red sighed and wiped his hand on his forehead. "To did to her what we did to Zim"  
"Hmm...nope" Tallest Purple was having fun with this. After a akward silence, they both left the room and headed to do there own things, Tallest red to try and ruin Zii, Tallest Purple to try and help Zii. It was a secret fight in the making.


	3. Chapter 3

Zii teleported up to the docking station. It only took her a few seconds, and it felt like a bright light hitting you, and then another world forming together around you. She walked up to her ship and kicked it, making the door slide open for her. "T.A.U start up the ship" She called, as a small S.I.R unit ran up to her, saluting.  
"Your wish is my command" He said and ran off towards the cock up. Zii sighed and walked after him. As she entered the new room she looked at the screen on the wall.  
"Computer, shoe me Earth" She commanded, as a picture of a blue planet covered the room. "So this is earth, my 'mission' to invader. She circled around the room for a while, until suddenly she walked into T.A.U. "Yes?"  
"The ship is ready to take off" He said and ran off out of the room. Zii sat down in the pilots chair and started to press a few buttons. The main door closed and the windows shut closed, apart form the main one.  
"PlEaSe SeLeCt A pLaNeT" The computer said.  
"Planet Earth" Zii commanded. The engines turned on an the ship started to how. As she pulled a lever, the ship started to rise some more, until it was 2 metres away form the ceiling. She pushed forward and the ship went speeding forwards, into the emptiness of space.  
"YoU hAvE nOw LeFt CoNvEnTeA" The computer called out.  
"Activate auto Pilot" Zii commanded and left the room, silently.  
"AuTo PiLoT aCtIvAtEd"

As Zii entered her sleeping quarters; she turned to the large screen next to the plain bed. She picked up a small remote and pressed a button. A phone turned up on the screen and started to make a ringing noise, until suddenly Tallest Purple appeared on the screen. "I have successfully left planet Conventea" Zii told him, with any expression.  
"Good, now you know the rest of the plan, yes?"  
"Yes father"  
"What did i tell you about calling me that?!" Tallest Purple yelled over the screen.  
"What are you yelling about?" Zii could hear coming from the screen. 'It must be Tallest red' she thought.  
"I-Im sorry..." She started to say and looked down at the floor. She could just about see tallest red walking up to the screen behind Tallest purple, curiously. Tallest Purple shut the screen off and ended there communication. Zii walked over to her bed and laid her face down on her pillow. Her eyes started to water as she lied down and couldn't help but cry.

Tallest red hovered over to Tallest Purple. "Who was that you were communicating with?" He asked him, starting to circle around the room.  
"The...The Donut guy, I was complaining there weren't enough donuts" Tallest Purple replied, with the only excuse he could think of.  
"But you have enough, see its on that table there" He replied, pointing to a pyramid of Donuts.  
"..But there are not enough donuts!"  
"There's something wrong with you.." Tallest red replied, hovering out of the room.  
"Phew!" Tallest Purple said and stared at the blank screen. "Never say that..." He muttered to himself quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

6 months had passed. Zii was in the training room, using her weapons on dummies shaped as 'humans'. "PrOxImItY wArNiNg, PlAnEt AhEaD" The computer called across the ship. Zii stopped rapidly stabbing the dummy and looked at the window next to her. She could see a large, blue planet with bits of green attached onto it.  
"We're here..." She said quickly to herself. She walked into the pilot room and sat down in the main chair, T.A.U standing next to her. "T.A.U, keep a look out to see other normal homes, and how they act. This is important; if there is any mistake we will be discovered."  
"I obey" T.A.U responded and stared out the window. Zii took controls of the ship and started to head into orbit. She tied her seatbelt on and held onto the controls tight.  
"We're heading into orbit, so be careful" She said and clicked on the screen, finding the best countries to go into. "America? Let's go there" She said and selected it. She followed the directions until she found the streets.

There was a single space next to a house at the end of the street. She landed the ship there, carefully. She pressed a purple button and the door came open. As Zii and T.A.U left, the observed there surrounding. It was a large street, connecting to a main road filled with large, sky-scrapers. Every house was connected together, leaving only one space. Once they had finished Zii studied the sky. IT was night time, an empty sky with a full moon shining brightly. "Only one moon….interesting.." She said and walked over to the space. "T.A.U, what information did you find"  
"There were only information on the houses, no people were in sight. Sorry, master" T.A.U said and saluted her.  
"Fine then" She replied and walked over to the ship. A medium sized screen appeared, coming from the ship. "Search disguises for Earthlings" She commanded. A different range of humans appeared, all different in each way. Once she had selected, a large orb had appeared and covered her, only for a few seconds. When it had disappeared again it showed a average sized girl, wearing pink skinny-jeans, a purple shirt, Goth boots with black hair and purple highlights. "What do you think?" She asked T.A.U., curtising  
"Excellent master"  
"Yeah well, your supposed to complement me. For you, im thinking a wolf." She said to him, and pressed a few more buttons until she could find the right disguise. T.A.U walked over to where Zii was. The org covered him and once it had dissapeared, all was left was a small, brown furry wolf.  
Zii got a small pad out of her pocket and started to draw on it, looking at the houses around her now and again. She was designing the base, it needed to look realistic. As she pushed the small screen into the ground when she had done, she walked onto the road, gesturing T.A.U after her. The small screen started to turn into a drill and dug downwards. Tenticles came out of it and spread around in the ground, hitting the air and it flew upwards. The shape of the tenticles became a rightangle, the ship sitting on top peacefully. The purple walls pushed together in all the gaps and the doors and windows apeared clearly. The house next-door lost their electricity for just a few seconds, gathering it all for the 'new house'.  
It had completed building in just a few seconds. Now infront of Zii and T.A.U was a dark, purple comforting home with 2 windows and a small satelite on the roof. The garden was simple, a simple rose growing in the grass. Zii walked across the small footpath, T.A.U following after her. "It starts now" She said to him, as she entered her new home.


End file.
